


Fly High Across the Sky From Here To Kingdom Come (Fall Back Down to Where You're From)

by Bootsrcool



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except all those other characters that we never knew/never cared about, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Sucky summery for now, sorry. Better one will come.So Bilbo thinks the whole company is dead (They aren't) when he was knocked out. He didn't wake in time to see Thorin fight Azog. He heard third hand what could have been a confirmation of the deaths but isn't cause Bilbo is concussed and not in his right mind and logically thinking at the time.So he leaves because he thinks Dain is going to kill him if he is caught on Erebor's grounds. On his journey back to the Shire, hallucinations of the Company appear at different times to help him out.





	1. The One Where Bilbo Wakes Up and Wishes He Hadn't

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! Whats this?! Its another project but its different!!
> 
> I have actually written out my first outline! That's right! I'm not just writing as I go! (i mean sorta, but i have pointers of scenes and stuff like that. so guidelines is more accurate than outlines, but whatever)
> 
> Anywho, I'm slowly writing 'outlines' for some of my WIP, so I can finally get on with those. My muse is wither in one lane, or nonexistant. sorry.
> 
> and this first part will be the shortest chapter. cause its kinda a proloouge, but also the first chapter! so yea!
> 
> ALSO! I made a playlist! a BAGGINSHIELD playlist. Not for this fic though. just a general one. But my first playlist! So go check it out!!  
> ?  
> please?
> 
> https://8tracks.com/bootsrcool/we-will-fight-for-a-better-end

“King Dain!” A voice shouted out not far from where Bilbo was laying, sprawled out on the ground where he has fallen after taking what felt like a hilt to the head.

Looking around, Bilbo realized hrust not be far off from that as a crudely made Axe lay next to him, a bit of red blood on the corner. 

“My king Dain!” The voice called again, a bit closer than last time. “We've found them!”

Found who? Orcs or Dwarrow or elves or men? Are they dead? Alive?

“They have the Royal beads?”

Oh. Maybe it's some of Dains relatives?

“Aye. The three of ‘em.” the voice reported. “It's the sons of Durin.”

Oh.

Fuck.

Bilbo kept his eyes firmly closed, half hoping that he would succumb to his wounds, few as there were. Infection always was a surefire way to start the process of dying. A sob was violently bitten back. His friend's were gone? Kíli, with his mischievous smiles and sharp eyes. Fíli and his kind eyes and many knives, never to get into any more trouble, no more prank wars between the two brothers?

Thorin and his smile that lit his entire face, giving him youthful looks that could become that of a fierce warrior and King at the slightest hint of a threat to those he cared about, was gone? Dead!?

“Someone better find the rest of the Oakenshield company, so that we can get on with the funerals.” Dain spoke quietly, his voice full of sadness. “Such willing souls, rushing into battle as they did beside their king. May they all be resting peacefully now.”

“Right away, you're majesty.” The first voice replied, but the footsteps hesitated. “What about the halfling?”

Bilbo's breath, shallow as it was, halted. What about him?

There was silence for a moment before Dain spoke again. “He was labeled as a traitor by the king of Erebor, and only the king of Erebor can speak of these matters for the time being. If you see him, bring him to the royal tents to be dealt with.”

“Of course, king Dain,” the voice said before hurrying away. His footsteps came closer before fading as what Bilbo supposed was a dwarf ran by.

“Oh cousin,” Dains voice sighed as he slowly followed the other dwarf. “What am I to do with this kingdom?”

Bilbo stayed where he was for a very long time, long after Dain has left. Long after the corpses around him cooled and started to smell. And long after Bilbo wished he too, perished with his family in this battle. Traitor or not.


	2. The One Where Bilbo Has a Bad Day and Ori Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has a bad day. Poor muffin.
> 
> Oh and Ori Appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup! Here ya go!
> 
> All mistakes are mine! If you see anything, please let me know?

Bilbo panted as he made camp outside of Laketown late the next evening. The sun had already set before he had made a fire and Bilbo made sure that it wouldn't grow any more than what he needed to stay warm enough not to freeze. There were still orcs and goblins around, though small groups and with no leader, they were easily dispatched.

He was a few miles outside of Laketown, Mirkwood a darker shadow compared to the sky in the light of an almost full moon. A full day of travelling away. Bilbo sighed, twisting to look back from where he had come from.  
Erebor stood, lonely as its title. A strong mountain now with an army to defend it. Bilbo thought to Kíli and Fíli, young for dwarrow, and their mother who, at this moment was most likely thinking they were alive and we'll, or killed by a dragon. Not killed in a war that should never have taken place. Looking up at the tall peak, Bilbo could just make out the torchlight, fainter than one star in dawn. He stared hard at the mountain, and between one blink and another, the hobbit could have sworn he saw Thorin standing there, looking at Erebor with him. But the image vanished and Bilbo sighed sadly, turning back to the fire and Mirkwood. It was time to get some sleep.

He had to finish his journey, after all.

~-~-~-~

Bilbo was tired. He was cold, wet, bruised and sore.

The day started off as badly as it could have. A rouge goblin decided to make a meal out of him in the predawn light. The only reason Bilbo was still alive was because the stupid creature howled at the sight of what might have been a free, if not slightly chilled meal.

Luckily for Bilbo, the cry woke him up and he quickly, if sluggishly took care of the threat. Bilbo quickly packed up and set out for Mirkwood, hoping that the rest of the trip would be uneventful.

Of course, with all things Bilbo and his luck, that didn't happen.

Late into the morning, the clouds that have been lingering over Erebor decided to drift overhead of Bilbo and release a downcurrent of rain. Cold rain that slid down the hobbits back and soaked all the possible firewood he could have used that night.

Then, later on that afternoon, Bilbo came face to face with a larger group of goblins then he previously faced since leaving the mountain. Bilbo once again barely got away with his life and all limbs intact, but the goblins had gotten a good few scratches in, and once had been whipped across the back with a snappy tree branch on of the creatures were brandshing as a weapon.

Weary, sore and beaten, Bilbo slowly made way for the outskirts of Mirkwood. The rain hadn't stopped coming down and Bilbo started to develop a stuffy nose when a dwarf came upon him as he was taking a rest under a small splattering of trees that evening.

The dwarf looked a mess, his dark grey hair chopped messily as if hacked away unwillingly, his beard patchy in places and also looked to be shaved down by a knife. He was dirty and covered in dried blood from what looked like had come from his nose. His clothes were in tatters and he smelled as if he hadn't stepped into a stream to rinse off, at the least, in decades. Bilbo stepped towards the fellow, opened his mouth to offer what, he didn't know. Before he could make a sound though, the dwarf lunged at him, dagger gripped in his hand.

“Wha-?” Bilbo made out, dodging to the side as the dwarf ran past him, skidding to a halt a few feet away before spinning around and taking another go at the hobbit. Bilbo dodged again before pulling out his sword. “Stop!” he shouted, holding Sting in front of him. “I don't want to hurt you!”

The dwarf evidently did as he snarled and dove for a third time at Bilbo. Instead of dodging again, Bilbo parried the attack and fought to disarm him. After a few minutes, the dwarf seemed to lose his stamina and slowed down, giving Bilbo the opening to kick at the wrist holding the knife and making the dwarf drop it and hunch down a bit. Bilbo, thinking back to all the battles he has witnessed and taken part in so far, raised his sword and brought the butt of the handle down with all his might on the dwarfs head, knocking him out.

Bilbo had stared down at the sorry sight and sighed, bending down and taking the dagger, then grabbing an ankle in each hand and dragging the lump under a tree to stay somewhat dry. Before leaving, Bilbo also set some food down close to the dwarf for when he woke up. Bilbo was always of the mind to treat someone as he would want to be treated.

The sun was now sinking and Mirkwood loomed above him in the darkening sky. Looking around. the only shelter he could see were the dreaded trees in front of him, and the only over bit of shelter anywhere near him was where he had the fight with the rouge dwarf. shaking his head, Bilbo started to set up camp but was stopped by a call of his name.

“You can't stop here! It's too open!”

Bilbo looked around and couldn't see anyone near. Mirkwood was next to impossible to see in with no light as well. Thinking he was hearing things, Bilbo continued to set up a camp,  
shaking his head slightly. “What’s going on? Am I hearing things now?”

“Bilbo!”

The voice came from next to him. Looking over, Bilbo fell over in shock as he stared at Ori. 

“What? No. You're dead.” Bilbo said in shock. Ori stared at him before dropping his gaze. 

“Sorry Bilbo.” Ori said quietly before shaking his head. “We can talk later. Now, you need to find shelter from this rain! Come on!” The small dwarf turned around and headed for a cluster of rocks Bilbo hadn't noticed a little towards the north.

Arriving at the rocks which also turned out to be a small overhang of earth, Bilbo looked around for Ori but couldn't catch sight of him. Shaking his head, Bilbo set up camp and brought out a roll he had burgled from the mens camp. After eating, Bilbo set himself up in the corner of the small overhang of rocks, back pressed against the earth gingerly.

“Why are you leaving Erebor?”

Bilbo started, snapping his head over to the side where he could see Ori sitting, knees up to his chest. He looked as he did on the journey, before Laketown.  
“Why should I stay? I've been banished. To stay would be suicide.”

“Nobody would kill you!” Ori cried out. “You should go back and find Thorin.”

“Thorin is dead, Ori.” Bilbo said quietly, his breath hitching and growing louder. “So is Fíli and Kíli. And Bofur and Bifur and Bombur and everyone! Everyone is dead! Except me!” Bilbo cried, closing his eyes and smashing his head into the rocks behind him.

“No! We are not dead! Bilbo you must go back and find us!”

“I will not go back to find my family dead and cold! Please Ori!” Bilbo bit out between sobs. “I just want to go back to Bag End and pretend I never left.” 

“You would forget about us?” Ori asked, tone so sad the Bilbo opened his eyes again to look at the young dwarfs kicked puppy look.

“I would not.” Bilbo said, staring at Ori. “I would live my life, thinking of the journey and the family I have gained every day for the rest of my life. I would live on with the burden that I could not save you all. Not even one of you.”

“It's not your fault!” Ori cried, throwing his arms in the air like an old hobbit getting exasperated with a fauntling.

“I should have done more.” Bilbo said, staring up at the roof of the shelter. “Mayhaps I could have handled the Arkenstone situation differently. Or I could have talked Smaug into negotiating a deal between dwarrow and himself. I don't know.” Bilbo sighed. “Just, anything different that would have seen you all through the battle alive.”

Silence smothered the air after that for a while as Bilbo’s eyes slowly dropped. He was so tired and he has just begun the journey home.

‘Is it still home?’ A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like a certain meddling wizard spoke up.

Bilbo didn't answer it.

“Sleep.” Ori said shifting on the ground to get more comfortable. “I will wake you, somehow, if there is trouble.”

Bilbo made a noise of agreement as he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/S6S16IZT)
> 
>  
> 
> Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


	3. The One Where Thranduil is a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your dwarves were especially upset.”
> 
> Bilbo stiffened at that. “They are dead.” Bilbo said flatly, noticing Ori standing a few hobbit feet behind the elf King. Ori shook his head sadly. “And the plural is dwarrow.”
> 
> Thranduil waved a hand dismissively but his eyes seemed to sharpen, looking more closely at Bilbo.
> 
> The halflings dark blue eyes were listless. He was hopeless and had no drive further than getting home. He truly thought his dwarves were dead. 
> 
> And who was he to question that?
> 
> “Yes...They are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understated Chapter Title!
> 
> Part one of Mirkwood! 
> 
> Unbetaed.  
> ...  
> But I am LOOKING for a beta! preferably one that likes both LOTR/The Hobbit and Sherlock, as I've been on a bit of a Sherlock binge lately and have a few fic ideas floating around in my docs. One in particular a crossover with Bilbo having memories of John Watson. If interested, message me on the Tumblr! Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo woke up slowly, blinking sleep out of his eyes. A look around showed he was alone in the cave and Bilbo crawled out carefully, minding his bruises. Once he was outside and all his things gathered, Bilbo turned around to face Mirkwood. The dense forest loomed ahead and Bilbo swore he could feel eyes on him. Whether those eyes were of the sharp seeing elves or the gleaming orbs of chittering spiders, Bilbo had to enter the forest regardless. 

So with only a small amount of hesitation, Bilbo strode into the woods.

Ori appeared again within the day. The young dwarf talked away about this book he read at Erebor after they found the library or that tome he flipped through during their short stay at Rivendell. He presumably stood guard when Bilbo slept and was always looking around when they travelled.

As Bilbo moves through the trees silently, he constantly glances around, behind his back and peering into the trunks of trees, watchful of spiders and elves alike. Every now and then, though, he swears he catches a glimpse of Thorin. Not all of him. A flick of his cloak here, a swish of long dark hair streaked in silver there. The gleam of Orcrist in the weak light that makes its way through the gnarled canopy of branches above. Ori usually goes silent for a moment then, when Thorin disappears behind a tree or into darkness before he starts back up, Bilbo making a noise of feigned curiousity or a grunt, whatever sound should be inserted at the time.

Once again, with only as much food as he could carry on him and three waterskins that slowly start weighing less and less the more he travels, Bilbo loses track of the days after what he thinks, Ori agreeing with him, is five days. Time after that becomes meaningless, because Bilbo is rationing to the point of a bite of cram in the morning, and a nibble of the nuts and fruit before bed. By the time Bilbo suspects it has been ten days, but could very well have been a month since entering the woods, he is down to one waterskin and the days feel like they are getting shorter. Which made perfect sense, being winter and all.

When Bilbo is down to a decaying handful of raspberries, he stops being so worried about falling asleep at night. To him, a swift death via spider would be more merciful than the slow death of starvation.

Luckily, it never comes to that. The next day, Bilbo is awoken by Ori swearing in Khuzdul and staring hard up into a tree. Looking up, Bilbo sees the gleam of an arrowhead and for just a split second thinks of Kili. The thought is gone quicker than a breeze through a window though, because the thing in the tree leans forwards a bit and Bilbo can make out the distinct features of an elf.

“Hello,” Bilbo rasped out, lifting a hand in a half hearted wave. He has learned on the quest for Erebor to take elves with a grain of salt. Especially when it came to the animosity between dwarrow and elves. Gandalf was right. He would return home a changed hobbit. For better or worse, who knew yet?

“What are you doing in the Greenwood?” the elf questioned. Ori cursed again and Bilbo can just make out shadows moving around the trunks and in the branches of trees surrounding him.

“Passing through.” Croaked Bilbo, standing up. “I’m making the journey home to the Shire.”

“You are an awful long way from the Kindly West.” Another elf spoke up from the shadows.

“Where are you travelling from?” A third voice asked.

“The Long Lake.” Ori said, looking at Bilbo. When the elves continued to stare at Bilbo, not even glancing at the dwarf, the hobbit sighed and repeated what Ori said.

“Laketown was burnt to a crisp recently.” The second elf said. Bilbo nodded.

“Yes. I, er, I was-”

“This is the hobbit travelling with those dwarves!” A new elf spoke up, stalking forwards. Bilbo tried to back away but a fifth elf stopped him, grabbing his wrists behind his back.

“Bilbo!” Ori cried out.

Bilbo struggled, not wanting to be treated as his company had. “It's dwarrow.” He corrected.

“Is this true?” The first elf demanded, coming up to stand in front of the smaller being. He stared down at the hobbit before snapping his fingers. “Let's take him to the King.”

“Bilbo, don't say anything!” Ori pleaded as Bilbo continued his struggling as the elf holding him captive picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

Soon though, Bilbo’s struggling weakened as his energy dropped and he fell limp in the elfs hold. 

They travelled the whole day through and when the lights of the kingdom of Greenwood became visible, Bilbo closed his eyes.

*-*-*-*-*

“Well well. If it isn't the halfling.” A familiar voice echos around the hall. Bilbo sighs and opens his eyes. Sitting regally on his throne was King Thranduil, looking as if he has not had a hard day in his life, let alone fought in a war recently. “Everyone assumed you had perished. The wizard was very shaken when there was no sign of you.” He continued as the elf carrying him pushed him to the ground on his knees. 

Bilbo blinked slowly, sending a quick prayer to Yavanna that Gandalf would either find him or would come visit him once he reached the Shire and sent word of his return home.

“Your dwarves were especially upset.”

Bilbo stiffened at that. “They are dead.” Bilbo said flatly, noticing Ori standing a few hobbit feet behind the elf King. Ori shook his head sadly. “And the plural is dwarrow.”

Thranduil waved a hand dismissively but his eyes seemed to sharpen, looking more closely at Bilbo. Observing him. He took in the ragged and torn clothes, hanging loose on his thin body. The defensive posture even with his hands tied behind his back. The dark rings under his eyes. It was the eyes though, that made the king pause for a minute before smirking. No time like the present to get back at the one who slighted him. The halflings dark blue eyes were listless. He was hopeless and had no drive further than getting home. He truly thought his dwarves were dead. 

And who was he to question that?

“Yes...They are.” Thranduil spoke coldly, ice in his own blue eyes. “I personally witnessed the Durin line fall. I was too far away to help, you see. But elves eyes are incredible. We can see as far as birds of prey. My archers tried to save them, but the orcs swarmed them.” He reported, voice full of faux sadness as he stood up and stalked over to Bilbo. He slowly started to circle the smaller being. “The younger one fell first. Shot in the back by an arrow. The brother must have seen as he fell shortly after, holding onto the younger. I believe my commander saw him run through. And then the Great King under the Mountain. The Pale Orc got to him, I’m afraid. Followed in his grandfather's footsteps-”

“Enough!” Bilbo screamed, eyes becoming blue fire. “What do you want from me? My share of the gold? I don't have it. Food and water? I’m out of those too! My family? They are gone! My pride?” Bilbo scoffed, shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut. He would not cry in front of this cruel creature. “My pride is broken. Whatever I had of it.”

“I don't want anything from you.” The king said, an ugly sneer on his face. He looked over to the group of elves that had brought him in. “Take him to the dungeons. He shall know what the inside of the cells are like, as he has been acquainted with the outside of them far too long.”

Bilbo said nothing, glaring into Thranduil’s eyes as the elves dragged him away.

They took him down to where Dwalin had been imprisoned. Bilbo could tell because of the dents in the bars from where the warrior had bashed his body against them in an attempt to escape. In the far back corner of cell where the light coming off the torches in the hall can't reach was a small hole into another cell. Bofur’s or Bifur’s. Bilbo snorted quietly to himself. Leave it to his dwarrow to, instead of escaping their prison, they escape to each other. Bilbo sighed sadly. He wished he could escape to them now.

“Wha’s with all the sighin’ now?” A familiar voice asked from the other side of the hole. Bilbo pressed his head against the wall and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Nori. “You should be tryin’ to find a way to escape, not sit here an’ rot!”

“How would I be able to escape when Dwalin of all people couldn't?” Bilbo asked, temper rising.

“Cause Dwalin, of all people have the thickest skull in all of Arda! Aside from Thorin of course!” Nori proclaimed. “An’ yer Bilbo Baggins of Bag End! You can do anythin’!” Bilbo stared intently at the thief before nodding his head once in decision. 

Bilbo looked around his cell again, but this time he took in the walls, the floor, the barred door keeping him in. Bilbo walked over and studied the stone and hard earth next to the bars. The earth beside the hinges was strong, very durable. Hobbits were good with earth though, as Dwarrow were good with stone and elves good with forests. Though this clan of elves had something to answer to about their deplorable forest, or lack thereof.

But the earth around the hinges also looked to have been under extreme stress. Dwalin may have had a chance to get out this way after all. It just would have been everything BUT the door that would have been knocked down. Examining it closer though, Bilbo could tell he wouldn't be about to get out this way. 

Bilbo’s attention was drawn back to the hole in the wall. It was about two feet deep, his end narrower than the other, but maybe with his weight loss he could….

“Nori? Is the door locked in that cell?” Bilbo called quietly. Nori looked up through the hole from where he was picking at his nails with a small throwing knife. His grin went ear to ear as he reported negatively. 

“It’s even ajar a tad.” Bilbo smiled and sighed in relief. He had memorised the way from the cells to the cellar. If he could escape the same way, but get on land and follow the river, he could travel until he either got out of the woods or take his chances with how accurate the map and his memory of it was from when he had last seen a map of Mirkwood and walk straight through. Bilbo wasn't too confident in the latter and the former would set him back by weeks, maybe even months. That was taking into account that he didn't die of thirst or starvation first. Or became a spiders meal.

Bilbo sighed again and eyed the hole. He could always use his ring, but he hadn't liked the cold feeling he got when he touched it recently. When he slid it on, it felt like a rush of ice water sliding over him and inside his head. No, he wouldn't use the ring unless he absolutely had to. Unfortunately, it looked like it was going to be necessary to escape. At least until he got out of the Elvenking's Halls.

So that left bindly wandering through the woods or delaying himself an unseen amount of time by following the river, which would lead him to north to the Grey Mountains. Bilbo shook the thoughts from his head. First he needed to stock up on food and water and getting Sting back. Then he could worry about getting out of the woods. The hobbit sat for a minute before nodding to himself again. He would stay for a night. Hopefully they would feed him tonight and again in the mornings. When the Company were imprisoned, they had three meals a day. The best eating they had since staying with Beorn. He could wait until after the first meal was delivered in the morning before escaping. He would find his weapon and a pack and kip down to the kitchens next to where Thorin was held, stock up and head to the cellars. Almost a repeat of his last escape from the elves.

Bilbo went over to the corner opposite of the hole to rest. It wouldn't do any good to bring too much attention to the escape route after all.

“So I hear ye think us dead?” Nori asked, his voice startling Bilbo a bit as he had closed his eyes and didn't see the dwarf appear in his cell in front of him.

“I know you're dead. I heard Dain say so. Thranduil had confirmed it.”

“Now tha’s just a load of shite.” Nori spat. “‘E ‘s just trying to tear into you.” Bilbo smiled weakly and Nori glared at the hobbit. “Ye don't believe me.” Bilbo shook his head.

“Gotta believe what I saw.” he told the dwarf. 

“An’ ye saw as all die then?” The brown haired dwarf growled.

“No, but-”

“Ye didn't see anything, Bilbo, ‘cause it didn't happen!” Nori exclaimed. Bilbo just chuckled bitterly.

“Maybe not.” Bilbo said. “But then, none of you came to look for me, after. It had taken time to steal food from the tents. Enough time to look for me, even run into me.”

Nori stared at the hobbit and shook his head in disbelief. Huffing in Khuzdul, the thief paced for a few minutes before sighing and sitting down adjacent to Bilbo. “Get some rest. Ye will need the strength to escape beings taller than ye.” 

Bilbo sighed as we'll, closing his eyes and trying not to picture his new found family bloodied and lifeless.

“Bilbo!” Nori said loudly. Bilbo started, jumping up to his feet and hands up, ready to deflect and dodge out of harm's way. There was nothing there though but the sounds of footsteps coming down to the cells and Nori leaned against the wall by the hole. Bilbo noticed it was lighter now than it was when he was locked up. 

Bilbo continued standing, shifting to the corner as an elf stopped in front of his cell with a tray of food. Breakfast.

The elf didn't unlock his cell door. He only slid the tray through a small gap underneath before leaving. It wasn't a full meal. Maybe over half of one, but it held meat, bread, cheese and a small mug with water. 

Bilbo waited until the footsteps faded again before eating everything but the bread, stuffing it in his pocket. Then he walked over to Nori and the hole, counted to ten before squeezing his way through the hole.

It was a tight fit, but Bilbo managed it. Once he was in the other cell, he quietly left the cell, sneaking through the corridors that me memorised, making his way to the kitchens first. There were only a few elves there, focused on making the noontime meal. Bilbo shuddered as he reached into his pocket and pushed the ring on. He focused on what the sun would feel like on his skin once he made it out of Mirkwood and the icy feeling surrounding him abated slightly. Bilbo took a deep breath and moved. He grabbed a sack laying by a barrel of potatoes and took as much lemba bread as he could, packing away dried meats and berries as well as a few waterskins, attaching them to his belt. When he was done, the sack was almost filled. 

“Now the letter opener,” Nori murmured to the hobbit as he snuck away from the kitchens and to the throne room, where he last saw the elven blade.

Sure as the sun rose in the east, Sting was leaned against the back wall, behind the throne. Unfortunately, Thranduil was there, lounging on his throne, hands laid limp over the arms. His son, Legolas was standing a few steps in front of the king, arms crossed and his brow pinched. It seemed Bilbo strolled into the middle of an argument.

“Father-” Legolas said, tone disapproving. Thranduil interrupted him, waving his left hand dismissively.

“The halfing had slighted me! He won't die, spending a few weeks in a cell.”

“No,” Legolas huffed, scowling. “He will just miss his home and sunlight. You KNOW hobbits thrive in the sun. They don't do well in dark places for long before falling ill. He hasn't even done anything wrong!”

“He stole away my prisoners!” The elvenking drawled darkly.

“The dwarves should not have been imprisoned either! They never attacked us!”

“They had ruined the midsummers dinners!” The king said, sitting up. 

“They were not attacking us!” The prince shot back. “Tauriel told me that they were lost, out of food and water and were looking for help.” They stared at each other for a few long moments before Thranduil sat back.

“You have been listening to the captain tell stories too often as of late.” he said, relaxing into the throne. “Go attend to your duties.” 

Legolas glared at his father before turning on his heel and marching off, walking past Bilbo. The hobbit watched as the king sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment, Bilbo snuck forwards and around the throne, silently grabbing is sword and making his way out again without having anyone notice. Bilbo quickly sheathed the blade and made his way to the cellars.

“Good job Bilbo.” Nori said as he stalked next to the hobbit. “Stay focused now. This will be the hard part.”

Bilbo nodded both to himself and the dwarf as he paused outside the entrance to the cellar. Bilbo pressed his ear to the door and could only hear a murmured conversation between what sounded like three elves. A glance into the room proved that correct. Bilbo sucked in a deep breath before moving forwards, towards where he had gotten the dwarrow out before. Sneaking over to the pulley, Bilbo froze as Legolas stepped into the room with a frown on his face.

“Prince Legolas!” One of the elves greeted. “Have you come to sample some of the wines?”

“Not this time,” The prince said with a fake smile on his face. He glanced around the room, eyes pausing a few paces from where Bilbo was breathing loudly. He quickly covered his mouth to muffle the sound, but he knew it was too late.

“Feck!” Nori cursed. Bilbo agreed.

“My father sent me down to look over the next shipment. I..had thought to indulge myself with some peace and quiet as I do so, if you don't mind?” 

The three elves jumped to their feet, nodding as they go. “Of course! It's about time we go and eat breakfast.” The other two nodded, making their way out of the cellar. Once they left, Legolas walked over in the direction Bilbo was standing, stopping a few steps away. 

“Halfling,” Legolas started, “If you are in here, I would like to offer you an escape route. I do not agree with my father's decision in wrongly imprisoning any creatures, especially those who are only trying to go home.” He paused before walking closer to the pulley. “Mirkwood is not safe. I would ask that you trust me. Wait for me by the banks of the river. I will fetch you and lead you out of the woods.”

“An’ how’d we know he isn't gonna drag you back, jus’ to get back int’ daddys good books?” Nori spat, glaring at the elf. Bilbo repeated the question quietly before silently moving closer to the wall and to the right.

Legolas scowled then. “I will not. Tauriel is still helping the dwarves rebuild in place of Kili. I trust her and him to have not lied about what happened on the midsummer night. If you were only passing through, it was wrong to imprison you. We should have led you directly out of the forest and that would be that.” The prince took a deep breath before continuing. “I will lead you out, if you will allow. I can take you on the elfs path, much quicker to take with an elf with you.” Legolas smiled slightly before becoming serious. “I will meet you on the bank close to where the water comes out from underground. Please, trust me.” 

Legolas took one last look around the cellar before striding off. Nori looked disgruntled but nodded to Bilbo. “I’ll be seein’ ye,” The thief said before walking out the door as well. Bilbo sighed wearily, dragging an empty barrel onto the trap door next to the lever. He got in and used Sting to pull the lever locking the floor in place. As it unlocked, the floor tipped and Bilbo held his breath as the barrel plummeted into the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


End file.
